


Remade Without the Flames

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mystical Creatures, Transformation, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Dragon-to-Human TF oneshot.





	Remade Without the Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hexenthedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hexenthedragon).



"Order! Order in the court!"

Silence. Everyone is quiet. The two wise, and giant, even for me, dragons are in the two front podiums, and me in the complete middle of this hellhole. The dragon empress, of course, is in the middle, between and behind the two dragons.

"So," one of the duo of the dragons asked, "What is it you have to defend yourself, with, Mr. Harrington?"

I stand, one with the silence, "..."

"...Nothing? Absolutely nothing?" the other dragon asked.

"..."

"Well, then, what shall we do, mi'lord?" the first of the two turned.

The dragon empress rose from her chair.

"Send him to the chamber." The words stuck to me like super glue.

The two bowed to her, turned towards me, and, somehow, dragged me to the chamber.

"You know, I expected you to be shouting at this point," one of the two told me while they were dragging me, "The only other one we've had to do this with was."

They stop. I turn my head, and see them at an electronic door. They open it up, and toss me like a rag-doll in. They shut the door, and lock me inside. It's a barren white room, with only one window. The door opens up, and the dragon empress steps into this barren, white room with me.

"This is only the second time I've done this, let's hope I can still get it right," she said, her snake-like tongue wavering devilishly up and down, "We wouldn't want a- mistake to happen, now won't we?"

I grunt, and soon shake my head "no." She cracks her knuckles, and begins the spell:

"Dragonus, dragonus-transforma-humani!" she cackles. As she speaks, the text literally appears from her mouth, and begins slowly wrapping itself around me. Once the text completely engulfs me, it soon unwraps, and I lay on the ground, defeated. "I'll now be taking my leave, as you should be after the spell does its magic."

'As you should be?' I thought to myself. But I soon found out why she had said that. I look down, and see my claws slowly turn to hands. Humanoid hands. I sense of strange feeling in my throat, and look down, and find not my usual green, but now a pale white. I notice my muzzle turning slowly going to more of a nose. I shout in pain as my tail starts to back in. I lay now the ground in agony. I feel my two extra bones jut out from each of my claws. I soon have the sudden urge to stand up on- two legs? I feel my height shorten, as my stomach begins to shrink. I sense my ears becoming more rounded than pointed.I now feel prickly hairs growing on my chin, sideburns, and top of my head. I shrunk somehow even more, from 23 feet, to 20. From 20 to 15. From 15 to now a measly 10. And then, to a human-sized 6 feet. But that wasn't the worst. The worst was when the spikes started pulling inward. It felt like millions of needles running into your veins, and I despised every minute I had to feel it. I felt my teeth growing duller, and jaw reciting. My wings were now completely gone, and so were my back claws on my feet, now replaced with an extra 5th toe on my new feet. The new beard I guess I now had a grown an uncontrollable amount. I see as my green skin becomes covered by white skin. My old, dragon self, is now no more, but rather, a new human self has been made. Then clothes, which I assume were from the spells, now appeared on my skin. A plaid T-shirt slowly faded onto my chest, pants on my legs, and show on my feet.

The door opens to, once again, the dragon empress. "Happy with your new form, Edric?" she smirks.

She leads me out of the room.

"Well, it seems as though now you don't belong here. I'll transport you back to where you now should be at. I will 'unfortunately' have to remove your memory of everything that you have done in Wyrmae, now. Please, have a good life when you wake up."

'What?' I ask myself before she casts the spell.

\-->

I wake up on a concrete road. "Ugh, where am I?" I mutter to myself. All I can remember is that this wasn't this way last time I visited here, and that I had person I needed to meet. Cars were stopped in front of me, with the drivers and passengers staring at me. Blushing from embarrassment, I run over to a sidewalk. Wait, cars? I certainly don't remember cars when I first visited here.

"Excuse me, sir: What year is it?" I ask a random person.

"1999, get in the program!" they shouted back. 1999? Last time I came here was...It had to be more than a hundred years. But how?

I shake it off, and continue to search for my love. I spot a woman with long, brown, and luscious hair, holding hands with her I presumed to be 12-year-old son. I rush to her, not knowing why or how she would react, but I knew that she was the answer. I tap her on the shoulder, behind her. She turns around, and comes face-to-face with me.

"Are you...?" i ask, trying desperately to remember the person's name. 'Ms. Lynda,' my subconscious tells me, as if magic had somehow been involved with that. "Ms. Lynda?" I finish.

She stares at me, and then says, "Yes, why?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just...*Inhale* I woke up, not knowing where I am, and when I saw you, I somehow felt like you were...that key to finding out everything. I'm sorry, and I understand, if you're creeped out, but please, help me," I begged.

'Husband...husband...' my subconsciousness told me.

"Do you know who your husband is?" I asked her.

She, surprised at first, said, "No, I actually don't. It's been years since I've last seen him."

My brain then notices a feint sound in my conscious. 'You...Edric Harrington...You...Edric Harrington...Husband...'

"Was his name Edric Harrington, by any chance?" I ask her.

"Yes, why, yes it was!" she shouted.

"Really?" I ask her, excited.

"Yes, why?" she asks me.

"Because, well, madam, that's my name..."

She stares at me. "Yes, yes I remember...The night that had occurred then. I got banished, yes...it's all coming back to me," she said, slowly going limp. I pick up her limp body.

My future-wife gingerly stared at me. I stared back at her. Is this what humans conceive as love? She leans over to me, not saying a word. She kisses me on my new lips. I awkwardly put my new hands around her head, and kiss her on the lips as well. Afterwards, we both look at our son. He stares at us, dumbfounded.

"So wait, mom, this is your husband? the one you were looking for all these years? And what do you mean by, 'banished?'"

"Yes, yes, this is my husband, I'm sure of it..." she trailed off.

We venture off to the town, along with my son, in hopes of starting a better life...together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You two better have a long story to tell me when I get home, " my son comments.

"Trust me son," my wife, now standing out of my arms, says, "I do."

Me and my wife smile at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> \--> = Time-skip  
> W00t, my first non-Pokemon TF, this one actually a human TF!  
> I never really was a D&D person, so while I find dragons definitely awing, I never actually was as interested as others. So when TheHexenDragon asked me to add a dragon back-story along with the Dragon Empress, I had to Google "Dragon Empress." :XD:  
> And, yes, the ending may feel rushed, but it wasn't, I just didn't know how to end. :I  
> But, in all, this one was fun! (Even if someone had to tag along some extras when I was done...(jk no hate))  
> ~GamerStories!


End file.
